Partie de Chasse
by Hibernum
Summary: Les chasses souterraines de Jack et Ianto appartiennent à la légende. Ianto nous raconte une d'entre elles.


**PARTIE DE CHASSE**

L'asphalte défile sous mes pieds. Une route sans fin, mouvante, grise, morne. Avec la vitesse, je ne suis même plus capable de distinguer les aspérités du béton, les traces de chewing-gum écrasés en petites galettes plates, les quelques touffes d'herbe qui persistent à survivre dans cet univers goudronné.

L'air s'engouffre violemment dans mes poumons et me déchire la cage thoracique. Une boule de braises grandit du côté de mes reins. Mes jambes sont en feu et ma gorge brûle d'oxygène vicié. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je cours. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Peut-être seulement quelques minutes. Peut-être cent ans. Je suis bien incapable de le dire. Dans mon crâne paralysé par la peur, rien ne me paraît incohérent. Je ne pense plus, j'exulte la terreur par tous les pores de ma peau. Il n'y a rien de spirituel, rien de raisonnable dans mon marathon contre la mort. Juste les écrasantes sensations. Je sens le sang qui s'écoule de ma coupure à l'arcade. Je sens la douleur de ma main aux os détruits. Je sens encore l'écrasement de la barre de fer contre mon dos.

En temps normal, ces petits désagréments physiques devraient me faire hurler. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux. A dire vrai, je suis même plutôt peureux, douillet. Fragile, dirait mon père. S'il me voyait … S'il me voyait maintenant, dévalant les ruelles à une allure dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il penserait. J'aimerais savoir s'il comprendrait.

Et puis la réalité me rappelle à elle. Comme un coup de poing.

Par un coup de poing.

Je m'écrase contre un mur poisseux. Je ne prends conscience que maintenant qu'il pleut à verse. L'eau a imbibé mon costume, rendant mes mouvements infiniment lents. Je me sens très lourd tout à coup. J'observe sans respirer la mâchoire béante qui se rapproche inexorablement de moi en grognant. Des dents longues, effilées. Je les vois déjà perforer mes vêtements puis ma peau, déchirer mes entrailles. J'imagine l'hémoglobine noyée par la pluie qui s'écoule doucement dans le caniveau, au milieu des autres immondices.

Je n'ai même plus la force de me défendre. Je sais que c'est la fin. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je me relève. Je veux faire face. Ne pas mourir affalé sur le sol goudronné. J'ai vécu trop d'horreurs pour être lâche à la toute fin. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de la chose qui en veut à mon existence. Sur le moment, je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui a déclenché tant de rage, tant d'ardeur animale à la destruction. Mon sang bat contre ma tempe.

Et alors que je m'apprête à fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le carnage qui se profile, il arrive enfin. D'un geste, il maitrise la chose, lui met un sac sur la tête et met fin à ma terreur. Il se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire charmeur. Comme d'habitude. Il n'a pas le temps de me demander si je vais bien. J'ai déjà écrasé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Dans ces moments, je m'oublie, je m'abandonne totalement à l'empire de mes sens. Je remplace aisément la peur par le désir, la terreur de mourir par l'envie du corps de l'autre. Je me sens plus vivant que jamais.

C'est pour cette raison, je crois, que je continue ces parties de chasse au cours desquelles j'ai l'impression de mourir à chaque instant. La peur qui se profile est ardente, elle dévaste ma mécanique intérieure. Mais ce n'est rien, rien à côté de ce qui arrive ensuite, à côté de cette chaleur qui prend possession de moi, qui embrase mon corps meurtri. La douleur disparaît presque instantanément. Je l'oublie, comme j'oublie tout le reste. La venelle sombre et glauque s'efface. La pluie qui tombe durement sur ma nuque s'envole. Les gens qui pourraient nous voir n'existent plus. Il n'y a que ses lèvres qui se meuvent sous les miennes. Il n'y a que ses mains qui m'étreignent.

Plus rien n'existe à part ça.

Je ne me souviens jamais de l'interlude. Du moment où nous rentrons. Il doit bien s'écouler un laps de temps durant lequel nous passons de la ville ensauvagée par la nuit à l'endroit où nous nous enivrons. Je n'en garde jamais le souvenir. Je ne me rappelle pas de l'instant où nous nous arrachons l'un à l'autre pour échapper au sang, à la douleur et à la mort.

Je ne m'explique pas ces manques. Peut-être n'ont-ils aucune importance. Peut-être suis-je alors trop fiévreux pour m'attarder sur l'attente. Mais comment, comment mon corps affolé, comment mes sens qui palpitent parviennent-ils à rester dans l'expectative? Ma main est-elle sur la sienne dans ces moments? Lui ai-je déjà arraché un baiser pendant qu'il conduit? Ai-je déjà plaqué mon torse contre le sien dans une tentative désespérée d'obtenir tout tout de suite? Comment suis-je capable de résister?

Peut-être la certitude de ce qui vient après.

Ce n'est que lorsque nous pénétrons dans l'obscurité rassurante de la base que mes souvenirs refont surface. Nous brisons le silence rassurant par le bruit de notre contact. J'ai parfois l'impression que nos soupirs résonnent sur le monde. Que toute vie s'arrête et nous entend. Souvent, l'obscénité des gémissements me ramène à la réalité et je doute. Pendant quelques secondes. C'est le moment où je détache violemment mon corps du sien pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mais à chaque fois, son regard bleu noirci par l'ivresse me convainc de continuer. Son visage ne porte plus la trace de son perpétuel sourire, disparu sous l'urgence du moment. Je me surprends toujours à le trouver beau. Pourtant, son charme m'a heurté dès notre première rencontre. Mais dans ces instants, c'est d'une autre forme de beauté dont il est question. Son visage sérieux et impérieux a quelque chose de fascinant. Je me dis que j'ai de la chance de voir cet aspect de lui-même. À chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été élu.

Mes réflexions ne durent jamais bien longtemps. Il a ce talent de m'arracher à mes incertitudes d'un seul geste. Jamais le même. Qu'il arrache ma chemise avec violence, qu'il glisse doucement sa main derrière ma nuque, qu'il ouvre délicatement le premier bouton de son col ou qu'il m'embrasse simplement. Je ne résiste jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu cette prétention. Même la première fois alors que j'étais terrifié par ce qui se produisait. Il a développé cette aptitude surréaliste de vaincre les hésitations de ses proies. Sans jamais se répéter. La séduction est devenue une seconde nature chez lui.

Après chaque chasse, le rituel est le même tout en se renouvelant. Arrivés au Hub, nous entrons sans un mot. Au début, nous conservons une certaine distance, sans jamais s'éloigner réellement. Et puis, sans prévenir, je me retrouve le dos plaqué à un mur, ses lèvres dévorant mon cou. La faim que je sens monter en moi ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai connu. Je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ses mains qui parcourent mon corps, insatiables.

Ce soir, il oscille entre délicatesse et brutalité. Alors qu'il desserre sans douceur ma cravate – rouge, sa préférée – il caresse lentement mon arcade écorchée avant d'y déposer un baiser. Ses lèvres portent désormais la teinte vermillon de ma blessure. Sans savoir pourquoi, la vue de cette couleur sur sa bouche m'embrase et mon front cogne contre le sien quand je l'embrasse. Il me répond avec une ardeur toute masculine. Je m'étonne toujours du tour surprenant qu'a pris ma vie.

Bientôt, nos vêtements respectifs volent à travers le centre du Hub. Le contact de sa peau nue contre la mienne m'enivre à chaque fois. Jamais nos gestes ne se répètent, pourtant, je ressens toujours la même exaltation sauvage. La musique de nos corps enlacés se fracasse bientôt contre la tranquillité des murs. Nos souffles sont à l'unisson. Nous nous mouvons l'un contre l'autre sur une étrange mélodie.

Et voilà que les premières vagues électriques parcourent mes nerfs avec une impitoyable régularité. Je me plonge parfois dans ses pupilles dilatées et l'intimité que nous partageons est une abysse insondable. C'est toujours précisément à ce moment que notre connivence me semble complète. J'ai toujours l'impression que ses iris reflètent des déclarations d'amour muettes, bien plus parlantes que n'importe quel mot prononcé.

Et lorsque je suis au bord du gouffre, lorsque je pense que la montée inexorable des sens ne peut être plus intense, il parvient toujours à me surprendre, à m'emmener plus loin. Ses mains se promènent dans des contrées qui me sont toujours inconnues. C'est alors que mon imagination se déchaine et que j'improvise des postures toujours plus audacieuses. Il me montre des facettes de moi-même que je ne soupçonnais pas. Et lorsqu'il soupire sous mes assauts, sa jouissance nous emporte tous les deux.

L'après est toujours un moment de tension pour moi. Ma pudeur me rattrape, mes doutes m'assaillent de nouveau. Malgré ses caresses, l'hésitation revient. Mais dès que ses bras m'enserrent, l'ombre de mes regrets s'envole. Sa tendresse me surprend toujours. Et alors, je me prends à penser que je ne suis pas qu'un passe-temps. Je me surprend à imaginer qu'il m'apprécie vraiment. Que nos jeux sont un peu plus qu'un amusement passager. Que nos traques nocturnes ne sont rien comparées à la chasse qu'il me donne.

Dans ses bras, le souffle court, lorsque la douleur revient, j'ai envie de croire que je suis plus qu'une proie.


End file.
